The present invention relates to a roof ridge vent for use in building construction to enhance the circulation of air in a space between the roof and an underlying ceiling structure, and more particularly, to a ridge vent for use with tile roofing.
It is well known in the construction industry that the attic space of a building should be well ventilated. Ideally, the ventilation system would provide sufficient air flow to keep the air temperature in the attic close to the outside air temperature. Adequate ventilation reduces the buildup of heat in the attic during summer months, which can substantially reduce cooling costs, and other problems associated with excessive heat. During cooler periods, attic ventilation assures that moisture that migrates out of interior spaces and through the insulation does not remain trapped in the attic space and re-condense on or in the attic insulation.
Numerous devices have evolved over the years for providing attic ventilation. Such devices include simple gable vents to provide cross ventilation, passive ventilation systems, which typically combine vents placed under the eaves or soffits at the lowermost portion of the attic with passive roof vents located at strategic positions along the slope of the roof, and active roof ventilation systems, which traditionally include thermostats that activate fans above a predetermined temperature to force hot air out of the attic.
Of the passive ventilation systems, ridge ventilation is one of the most effective. Ridge vent systems generally include a long opening formed along the apex or ridge of a roof. This vent opening is created during construction by leaving a gap between the roof deck and the roof beam running along the ridge extending essentially the length of the roof. The ridge vent is designed to work from convection, wherein warmer lighter air rises in the attic space and is exhausted through the ridge vent and then replaced by cooler air entering through the soffit vents. The venting operation is assisted by suction created by wind blowing over the ridge, which acts to draw air out of the ridge vent.
In ridge vent systems, the vent slot must be covered to keep water, dirt and pests out of the structure. Even though the vent slot is covered, rain or snow can be driven into the roof opening during storms with sufficiently high winds. The unique configuration of tile roofing applications provides a particular challenge to allow sufficient venting from the vent opening, while preventing moisture, dirt, debris and pests from entering through the opening.
One ridge vent apparatus for use on a tile roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,292 to Inokawa et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The ridge ventilation apparatus disclosed by Inokawa is shaped substantially identical to the ridge tiles, and ends of a top frame are fixed to the ends of the ridge tiles. The ventilation apparatus has numerous parts including a hinged top frame having inner and outer exhaust ports, and a lower frame having water drain ports.
Other ridge vents for tile roofs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,700 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0000101 A1, both to Dixon and which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. Dixon discloses ridge vents including a main body portion having a pair of eaves and a neck portion. The neck portion may include expandable accordion-like panels for length adjustment and may also include projections for mounting to a nailer board on the roof. The eaves of the ridge vent include exhaust vents slots. In one embodiment, a blocking panel may be secured to the nailer board to help block rain, snow, etc., from entering through the slots in the eaves. Alternately, cover plates that may include vent openings may be secured to the main body portion to help cover and block the exhaust slots from view.
While these prior art developments offer some approaches to providing a ridge vent for a tile roof that both vents air from a building and prevents rain or snow from entering the opening in the building, there is still a need for an improved ridge vent for tile roofs that can be economically made and is versatile in use, and yet will prohibit rain and snow from entering the vent opening in the building. These and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished.